Demon Bamfs
| Aliases = Bamfs, Gremlins, Scavengers | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School; Hell | BodyType = Humanoid; formerly worm-like | AvgHeight = 2'5" | AvgWeight = 19 lbs. | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 5 | NumberOfFingers = 3 | NumberOfToes = 2 | SpecialAdaptations = Demon Bamfs all received blood or something of equal importance from Azazel or Nightcrawler to gain their red or blue appearance. | UnusualFeatures = Depending on whose allegiance they're sworn to, both their skin & hair color plus personality traits change drastically. | Origin = Demons | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = Hell | Creators = Irene Y. Lee; Jason Aaron; Chris Bachalo | First = Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Isn't it obvious. Don't you see the resemblance? They're my flesh and blood. They're all my little brothers. | Speaker = Nightcrawler | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Born from the procreation between a female demonic maggot and a changeling in the form of a lamprey, these offspring were quickly abandoned to defend themselves within the deepest pits of Hades. Azazel, the conqueror devil of the Neyaphem mutant tribe, chanced upon these lesser grub-like creatures within tunnels bordering the outskirts of hell itself during one of his raids in Satan's pocket of the afterlife. In the market for some new soldiers for his bid to subjugate the hereafter, Azazel gave the first few miglobites he had found a sacrifice of his own blood, which enabled them to turn into diminutive little red versions of himself. These vicious, nightmarish little imps served faithfully in their demonic mutant master's crew, one consisting of once-villainous ghouls from the past, turned satanic reflections personifying their former heinous lives. The new bamfs acted as 'snare hoarders' who ported captured souls onto Azazel's pirate ships, where the ships' crews would prep them to be sold off into ghostly slavery or as a power source for their dark master's own evil ends. During a scuffle between his crew and his son, one of Azazel's creatures had been left behind on the battlefield in heaven. Kurt managed to make use of the straggler after he had tamed it. The Jean Grey School Just moments before the school's grand reopening, Beast had accidentally breached into an unknown sub-dimension where a host of little blue bamfs had been laying in wait on the other side. An infestation's worth flooded into the newly founded Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, where they quickly established a system of discord and anarchy. Among their actions: poofing around and breaking school property, getting into and stealing away countless personal belongings of the institutes various staff (frequently Wolverine's whiskey and kung-fu video tapes), and flinging their feces against the walls. They've shown to have their more useful moments beyond looting, razing the school, and terrorizing its students/faculty, usually when the School faced more than its fair share of adversity. Example: when a Brood invasion, headed by the cosmo-ecologically fanatical Prf. Starblood, infected Kitty with a plague disguised as maternity. The bamfs intervened by assisting the burdened Professor in assailing her adversary. Another time, while losing kids to the newly christened Hellfire Academy, Logan used the bamfs irritating but incentive love of his own stash of whisky to track the renegades down to their headquarters. Beyond that, they either act as comical comic relief for the remainder of the semester, porting around university grounds and generally causing trouble for the entirety of the occupants within, or acting as a second to Krakoa's first line of defense against assaults from any manner of cataclysmic event or rogue villain onslaught directed their way from time to time. | Habitat = Terrestrial | Gravity = Bamfs exist in an environment with a gravity similar to that of Earth (0.997 32g). | Atmosphere = Bamfs thrive within the hellish sulfur enamored underworld. | Population = Hundreds | Powers = Imprinted Shapeshifting: All Bamfs, be they Azazel's or Kurt's, have the transmorphic ability to take after the physical aspects of whomever the individual that imparts upon them their own essence. Through a sort of hive genetic link with their contractee, a Bamf will assume a more genetic mirror image of said individual as well as some of their donors personality traits. * Kurt/Azazel Branded ** Teleportation: All Bamfs possess the natural ability of teleportation. A bamf can teleport by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, travel through it, and then return to the original dimension at a certain distance from the point of departure. When they disappear in teleporting, bamfs leaves behind smoke with a stench reminiscent of burning brimstone. This is a small portion of the atmosphere of the Brimstone Dimension that escapes while the aperture is open. Their teleportation is invariably accompanied by the muffled sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum left where their body was. The mechanics of their tele-location abilities is similar to that of Azazel and Nightcrawler. Their powers, while derived through genetic or spiritual symbiosis, are magical in nature due to their demonic origin meshed with whichever source their mimesis was conceived from. *** Subconscious Spatial Awareness: Unlike Nightcrawler, Bamfs do not require foreknowledge of their destination in order to safely teleport. They can instantly teleport to any point on the globe that they desire without fear of accidentally re-appearing inside of a solid obstacle. *** Beacon Teleportation: While utilized with their source genetic counterpart or with each other, Bamfs work their teleporting abilities in conjunction with their chosen warpers, i.e. working like a signpost marker to reach over great distances without interruption, or the redirection of attacks. ** Micro-Suction Discs: Bamfs, much like Nightcrawler, can stick to objects with the surface of their hands and feet. This enables them to scale surfaces. ** Limited Muscle Memory Mimicry: Bamfs posses an unknown degree of muscle memory mimicry which enables them to quickly learn and perform new martial arts with little instruction or training. ** Prehensile Tail: Bamfs possess tails which allow them to grab onto objects with relative ease. Their tails are at least strong enough to support their own body weight (between 19 and 101 lbs) and are deft enough to fight with a sword or blunt object. | Abilities = Enhanced Intelligence: These new Bamfs were clever enough to craft an interdimensional portal out of household junk. Skilled Trackers: Logan once used their sharpened instincts to trace the activities of the Hellfire Club and their machinations, given they are granted incentive to do so. Telepathic Resistance: Despite their seemingly simpleminded antics, these critters are more than capable of resisting mental probing, even by powerful telepaths such as Marvel Girl or Kid Omega. | AvgStrength = Bamfs are not particularly strong creatures due to their small frame. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Bamfs do not maintain any recognizable system of government. | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = Hell Bamfs are subservient to whomever can bless them with a potent dealing of consummation for their services. Since Azazel offered his own blood to them, giving them not only his appearance but also his power, they move and act at the demonic pirates beck and call. The same can be said for Kurt, who unlike his father treats his blue Bamfs like family yet offered them something different in return for their help when granting them new mindsets and reminiscent appearances. | Representatives = Chuckles, Pickles | Notes = * Bamfs went to Jean Grey School to wreak havoc through Beast's transdimensional machinations after its grand opening. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Trackers Category:Interdimensional Races Category:Races of Demons Category:Neyaphem